Valentine's Day
by PurpleKillerPanda
Summary: Kaneki with the help of someone tries to think of the right gift for Touka for Valentine's day. One that will. mend old wounds Note:This story takes place in an alternate Tokyo Ghoul universe.


**_A/n Takes place in a alternate Tokyo Ghoul Universe without the bullshit ending. Well enjoy!_**

It had been quite an day for Kaneki Ken. Having to deal with the usual. Taking orders from customers and making them. Doing his homework during his short breaks, but now that was over and the cafe had finally gone quiet. Breathing a sigh of relief, and deciding he would make himself a cup of coffee it would be the only to prevent his eyes from dropping. He rather enjoyed having the coffee shop all to himself. He smiled as he finished making the brew. Leaning up agistment the counter and brought the steaming mug up to his lips.

It has only been three months, but the a total hell. After being gone for so long he had more than his fair share of work to catch up on. Coming back to Anteiku was not as hard as he had thought. It was dealing with the emotions that followed that bothered him. His relationships were not completely beyond repair. Yoshimura and everyone else at Anteiku welcomed him back with open arms. But a certain blue haired waitress wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. She left the room when he arrived claiming he was not the Kaneki she knew. Which he couldn't entirely argue with because he _had changed_.

Everyone in the 20th ward managed to defeat the CCG, but that was not without consequences. He lost his right eye due to Arima. Touka and countless other ghouls lost their snice of safety along with their homes. Hide ended up losing his life. He had no idea about the whereabouts of Shuu, Hinami, and Banjou. His lips pressed in a straight line. _I really hope they're alright. _He took another quiet sip. He barely remembered being rescued by Yomo and Uta. And after his wounds had healed he was asked by Yoshimura to come back to Anteiku. In which he reluctantly agreed.

There was nothing else for him. He had no family to run to, his only friend was dead, and his home was destroyed, so he had no choice but to come back. Sadly not without consequences because the one person he came to trust. The person who helped him cope with becoming ghoul.._.completely _ despised him.

His head shoot up as to the ringing of a bell. Putting his coffee down and quickly wiping his apron. He flashed a huge smile. "Hello welcome to-oh Touka!"

The teenage girl with the sapphire hair glanced over. "What do want?" She went dryly.

He gulped. He had no clue what to say. This was the first time in _months_ he had been alone with her. There was so much he wanted to say. To apologize for the mistreatment, to thank her for all the help, to confess his feelings for her, but his brain was a jumbled mess. He tongue was thick in his mouth. He cleared his throat and flashed her a strained smile "Um so...Touka...are you...cold?"

She glared as she pulled out a chair. "What do you think?" She threw her coat on a nearby chair. Pulling what looked like an biology book from her bag. She began to flip through the pages causing a blur of words and color till it came to an abrupt stop. She grimaced, putting hand on her cheek and began reading. Kaneki watched in stunned silence as she was reading. Watching as her lips slightly parted when she had trouble with a word. She closed her eyes and tried again. It sounded like a cat that was being smothered with styrofoam. Kaneki's lips curled into a small smile. _Now who would have thought that Touka would have so much trouble pronouncing certain words._ She slammed her book shut and flashed him another glare.

"Don't you have something better do!" She hissed.

"Well this is a public place Touka. Plus I'm on shift." He chastised. "Besides," Pointing a finger at her. "I thought you weren't talking to me."

Her face suddenly turned bright red causing her to jump out of her seat. "I don't have to take this crap from someone like you."

His eyes widened as he realized she was about to leave the shop. He ran out from behind the counter. _Wait! Please don't go! I'm sorry! _ His arm reaching out. _Please let me see your true smile._ Once he got a hold of her wrist he spun her around. Using her free hand she tried to punch him in the stomach, but it only causing his grip to tighten.

"Let. Me. GO!" She screamed as she struggled to escape his grip.

His olive eyes softened a little. She looked so vulnerable to him. It was the first time he was seeing her with her defenses down."Let me talk to you." He whispered softly.

"No! You had your chance! You abandoned Anteiku to achieve your own selfish agenda. Did knowing Rize's life mean that much to you!?" She yanked her hand away. "Huh!"

"Sure you're not jealous of her." He chuckled.

Her jaw dropped, and more blood rushed to her already flaming face. "You. Oh y-. GO TO HELL!"

Spinning on her heel she raced quickly out of the cafe. Kaneki watched in shock. Trying hard to process what just happened, but he knew one thing... he acted like a complete jerk. He slammed his fist onto the counter causing the wood to splitter. _Dammit! I just made things worse!_ He collapsed down on a nearby chair and put his face in his hands. _What do I do now? She definitely hates me now. Theres no way to make this up to her._

His face shot up when he heard footsteps. "Umm hello how can I help you?"

The customer smiled. "I here your in quite in a pickle."

"Yes I…" He paused. _Wait a minute did was this guy eavesdropping. _"How can I help you?"

The man grinned and sat beside him. Kaneki didn't even hear the man enter the shop but then again he mind was too focused on Touka. What was also strange was the guy's hair. He had black roots while the rest of his hair was snow white like his. The man flashed him another smile. "No how can I help you? So you like this girl."

Kaneki couldn't help but blush. Was is it really that obvious. "Um..yeah a little. I mean not that it matters because she hates me."

"Nah she doesn't hate ya. She's just mad at you right now." The strange haired man responded.

_Gee you think. Do I really look like I don't know that._ Kankei thought sarcastically.

"Look," The man continued. "The point is that the two of you really like each other, so you should put all this silly silence aside and make up."

"It's...complicated."

The man's blue and red eye widen, another thing that Kaneki found very strange. "Try me then."

Kaneki sighed heavily. He couldn't help but be a little frustrated. He only wanted to take this guy's order and have him be on his way, but the man stared at him with eager eyes. Taking a deep breath then he spoke.

"I became friends with her awhile back. Then I left without saying goodbye. Then I eventually came back. Now she hates me. The end. Now are you going to order something or not because I have other work I need to be getting on."

The man looked like he had the wind blew out of him. "Oh yeah! I want four cups of black coffee and one Vanilla Latte easy on the foam."

Kaneki nodded as he wrote it all down.

The man watched as he went behind the counter and began to make the coffees. Kaneki boiled the hot water and started pouring them in each of the cups. Glancing back now and again noticing that the man was leaning over the counter to get a closer look. "Is this to go." He asked.

The man scratched the back of his head. "Yes please."

Kaneki turned back around and went back to pouring, but suddenly the coffee started to overflow. His eyes grew wide as he scrambled to clean the mess up with napkins.

"_Hey Touka, Is it okay for the coffee to overflow like that."_

"_It's fine...an excellent flavor comes out of this."_

He stopped immediately and watched as the coffee flowed throughout the counter and dripped onto the floor.. _I remember that day quite well. The manager got after me for letting the cups overflow. He looked over you, and I intervened and said it was my fault. I remember how much I wanted to protect you._ He closed his eyes. _Was anyone ever there to protect you?_

"Hey you okay."

Kaneki opened his eyes. "Sorry about that I'll make you another cup."

The man put his hand up. "Oh no! It's fine ! I'll take it anyway."

Kaneki flashed him a confused look. "What would you still want with it?"

"Well...this is kind of embarrassing.." The man scratched the back of his head again. " I have always liked when my coffee overflows. I don't know why I just think it adds to the favor you know."

Kaneki clenched his teeth,and handed him the coffee. "Here take it."

"Thanks." The man smiled and took a sip. "Umm delicious."

He ignored him and worked on finishing the rest of the order.

The man stared at the calendar and smiled. Kaneki quickly spun around when he felt a sudden tapping on his shoulder.

"Valentine's day."

Kankei's eyes went wide in confusion. "What?"

"Get her a gift."

"Who?"

The man's eyes darkened. "That girl silly? What better way to make it up to somebody then buying them a dozen roses."

"She doesn't like roses." Kaneki answered as he poured more coffee into three more styrofoam cups.

"Well get her something she likes. I bet if you get that then maybe she'll be nicer to you."

Kaneki put the cups down. "Thank you, but I'll be fine."

The man's lips pressed in a straight line. He took the other three cups and placed them in a carryout container, and waited as Kaneki finished up on the Vanilla Latte. When the Latte was finished the man took the cup and the carrier. Kaneki watched as the man struggled.

"Need any help."

"Oh no! I'll be fine." He adjusted the container placing close to his chest. "There we go." Hanging over some cash, but not without flashing another a smile. "Try it. You may be shocked by how well it turns out."

The man with strange hair and even stranger eyes backed his way to the door and pushed it open, and left out into the cold night. Kenaki stood in silence. _Who the hell was that guy._ Putting his left hand to his chin. _A gift? Hmmm….maybe that wouldn't be a such a bad idea after all._

Kaneki awoke to the sudden ringing of the alarm. His response was slamming his fist on the snooze button and sitting up. He groaned and put a hand through his hair because before he knew it was already valentine's day. He had _more_ than two weeks to get her a gift, but nothing that he came up with didn't seem right. He already knew what she would do if he gave her flowers. He couldn't get her a box of chocolates because..well that was pretty self explanatory. Jumping out of bed he grabbed the nearest piece of cloth from his closet. A dark sweater. He took his shirt off and threw on the sweater.

Ounce in the bathroom as he brushing his teeth he kept his mind wonder. _Well I don't have to work today, so that gives me plenty of time to go and search for a gift._ He spit in the sink. _Well...it's a start._ Leaving the bathroom, putting on his coat, and grabbing his the doorknob in his hand he threw open the door and left.

Kaneki stared; eyes darting across the whole store. Paper heart in varieties of pink and red scattered throughout the interior of the store. A counter filled with nothing but different species of flowers. The smell the flowers were giving off made him dizzy.

"Hello can I help."

Kaneki turned his attention to a cute stores clerk who wore a giant smile on her face. He nodded his head. "Um...yes."

The clerk's smile widened. "Well what do you need?"

"Oh ummm," He used all of his restraint to keep his left hand from brushing his chin. "There's this girl..who...I"

"You mean your girlfriend!" The clerk exclaimed.

He blushed. "No. I mean..not exactly. I want to get her something special."

"Well okay then." She clapped her hands excitedly. " What does she like?'

"Uhhh." He bit his lower lip. He had no idea what Touka liked, nor her hobbies. Immediately his heart sank. Even after all this time that he had spent with her. Training, working together at the coffee shop, the fight with Shuu. He still barely knew anything about her. He sighed. "I'm...not exactly sure."

The clerk's smile slightly lowered. "Well that's okay! I know with our combined brain power we will be able to think of something perfect for your girlfriend!"

"But..she's not my girlfriend."

She took Kaneki by the arm and was pulling over trowds the chocolates.

Horror flashed across eyes. He could feel the bile risng in his thorat. "NO! No chocolates."

She glanced back at him. "Why?" She asked.

"Um..because she doesn't like them. No! Not flowers either." He protested as she spun in the direction of the flowers.

The clerk let go of his arm, and he rubbed the spot where her hand had once been. The clerk's lip went into a straight line. Her eyebrow rose and she snapped her fingers. "I'll be right back!" She spun around. Sprinting out of the room.

Kaneki waited. He glanced down at his phone. It was a text from Yoshimura. _Shit! What does he need now?_ Kankei flipped open his phone and texted him back.

_What is it sir?_

It didn't take long for a response.

_A strange man about your age is asking for you. What should I tell him?_

His eyes went wide. _Could it really be that guy again?_ He quickly responded back. _Tell him that I'm busy._ Sighing heavily he placed his phone back in his pocket as the clerk came back with a bundle of cloth in her hands.

"Look. Before I show you this I want to warn you that this a little unorthodox, but what do you think of this?" She pulled it out for him to see.

He choked. The outfit was completely risque, but he started to image Touka wearing something like that. With her arms crossed and a huge scowl on her face. He threw a hand up to choke back laughter.

"Something wrong?"

He quickly nodded his head. "No. Please no. I don't want to get her that." And went back to laughing.

She threw the bundle of cloth down, and threw her hands on her hips. "Does this look like some kind of joke to you?"

He nodded his head again. "I want to get her something she likes."

"How?! You don't even know what she likes! You moron! That's it you're own your own." She spun on her heel and left a completely stunned Kaneki.

"Man talk about rude."

Kaneki suddenly turned around and stared at the black and white haired man. He smiled. "Talk about rude customer service." He chuckled at his own joke.

Kaneki clenched his fists. He had no idea why, but he wanted really badly to sock the man in the jaw. _What is hell? Is he like stalking me? No way in hell I am __**not**_ _going through that again._ He immediately unclenched his fists. "What do you want?"

The man scratched his head. "I wanted to help you. But first I want to grab something to eat. I'm starving."

Somehow he ended up going to a nearby cafe with the man. Kaneki watched with a quiet observation as the man was eating a sandwich. The man paused halfway between what looked like his fifth bite. He pointed his sandwich at him. "Hey aren't you hungry."

"No I'm fine." He clenched his coffee cup tighter. Welcoming the heat it provided after being out in the freezing cold. "What do you want?"

"Like I said I want to help you." He took a bite of his sandwich. "To find a gift for this girl you like."

"But I don't need any help. I'm just fine." Kaneki answered and then took a small sip.

"Hmmm."

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." He pulled his hand up. "I'm Sasaki Haise. Nice to meet you."

Kaneki hesitated for a moment but took his hand out and gave it a shake. "Kaneki Ken."

Sasaki pulled his hand back. "Okay then. Now that we got the introductions put aside. Now we can get to business." His cheerful face suddenly turned serious. "Now go back deep in you mind. Far back and I know you'll find something."

"Okay fine." Kaneki closed his eyes. Memories flashed before eyes. So quickly that he felt dizzy. But he kept trying. Then his eyes fluttered open. "Rabbits. She really likes rabbits."

"Really? Rabbits. That's interesting. Anything else?" Sasaki asked.

"Well she has a hard time pronouncing some biology words. Maybe I could buy a dictionary."

"You could, but then she would never talk to you again."

Kaneki's eyes narrowed. "Now how would you know?"

"I just do. Now back to the rabbit. Why don't you get her something rabbit themed."

"She must already have more then enough things that our rabbit themed. I finally remembering one time seeing her room and it was filled with stuffed rabbits of all sizes. So no. Me giving her something with a rabbit theme won't work."

"Well then get her a real one."

Kaneki about spit out his coffee. "A real one! What do mean a real one?"

"She clearly likes rabbits, so why not get her one."

"It's just...not that easy."

Sasaki's eyebrow rose. "Well why not? There's a pet store nearby,so after you done nursing your coffee go in there and buy her one."

"Like I said it's n-"

Kaneki was interrupted by a sudden ringing. Sasaki groaned and pulled out his cellphone.

"Hmm. Yeah. They did WHAT! Yeah alright then. I'll be on my way." He ended his call and put his cell away. "Sorry. I got to go take care of some things." He stood up and flashed Kaneki a reassuring smile. "Don't worry just buy her a rabbit and all of your troubles will be over."

Kaneki tried to open his mouth to speak, but the strange young man was already gone.

Kaneki sighed and gestured the waiter over so he could pay the bill. _Well it's worth a shot._

Now he stood in front of her door; a large package with holes laid upon his arms. Taking several deep breathes before knocking on her door. _You'll be fine. She can't kill you as long as you don't go inside. As long as you stay outside __**you will be fine**__._ He gulped when the door suddenly flew open to reveal Touka in a bathrobe. A fuzzy lavender towel wrapped around her head. Kaneki had to force back laughter. He never expected to see her dressed up in such attire and it was reminding earlier today when he pictured her in lingerie. Her eyes narrowed which caused him to gulp again. He was thankful she couldn't read minds because if she knew what he was just thinking about he would never see the light of day again.

"What do you want?" She asked icily.

"I…" Kaneki pulled the box up using as a shield to protect him from Touka's icy stare. "Got you a present for valentine's day. Here." He handed her the box. "Well I better get going. Bye." He spun on his heel and started to walk away.

"Hey!"

His glanced back. Touka's hands were now on her hips, and she was scowling. "COME INSIDE BEFORE YOU BECOME A GODDAMN POPSICLE ON MY PORCH!"

"I-Im.."

"GET INSIDE!"

"Not cold…"

"NOW!"

He quickly raced past her before she raced out there and dragged him inside. She sighed heavily and slammed the door. She glared at him. "Don't even think about making yourself at home!"

He stopped taking his coat off midway and decided to throw it back on.

"Sit down. I'll be back out in a minute." She left him in the room to go quickly change. He slumped down onto the couch. _So much for listening to my own advice._ He glanced up when he heard a slam. Touka came out wearing a dark tank top and shorts. Her eyes narrowed. _That's more like Touka._ Kaneki thought.

She sat on a chair across from him. Crossing her arms nervously and biting her lower lip. Kaneki never thought she could be this nervous.

But she finally broke the silence. "What do you want?"

"Well I told you I got you a gift for valentine's day. See it's over there." He gasped when he realized the box was in the trash bin. "Oh my god!" He shot up, racing past her,and picking up the box out of the trash. "Touka! What are you trying to do! Kill it!"

She got up. "Kill WHAT!? I DON'T WANT YOU STUPID GIFT! NOT AFTER THE WAY YOU TREATED ME!"

"Bu-" Suddenly the lid fell which caused her to stop her rant. The bunny sniffed the air and jumped out of the box. Touka stared with wide eyes as the rabbit hopped towards her. She bent down and picked it up. She brushed her fingertips across it's white fur. The rabbit quietly laid there smacking it's lips.

"I'm sorry."

She glanced up. Kaneki stared down at the ground. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. I thought that I was protecting you, but I was wrong."

"Like I need a wimp like you to protect me." She scoffed.

"Hey!" His head shot up. "I've improved a lot. I'm not the same Kaneki that you knew."

"That's why I hate you." She whispered. She hated admitting especially out loud, but she missed him. She missed his stupid grin, his damn obsession with books, how he looked like a thin twig that she could crush with her fist. She missed it...she missed it all. She averted her eyes away from him and gave the bunny a small smile. She continued to stroke it's fur. The rabbit's fur was the same color as his hair.

"See she likes you."

"Yeah. It does." Her eyes softened. "Kenaki?"

"Yes Touka."

"Did I ever get a chance to tell you your complete shit."

His lips curled into a smile. "More times than I could count."

"Hum." She sighed into the rabbit's fur. The rabbit laid in her arms counting to snuck it's lips. "You know I don't have a place to put it."

"Ha well. I already got that covered for you. The cage, food, and toys should be at your doorstep by tomorrow morning."

"Don't expect any thank yous." She said glaring up at him.

"I wasn't counting on it."

The two stood in complete silence. There was so much that the they wanted to say to each other, but both feared that once those words were said there wouldn't be any going back.

"Hey shitty Kenaki."

"Yes."

"Who the hell gave you the idea to buy me a stupid rabbit in the first place."

"Um. Well." He scratched his head. "A...friend.."

"Hum good. Better than it being some creep." She spun around tightening her hold on the rabbit. "There's supposed to be a snow storm tonight so you can stay the night. Not that I want you too, but if I leave out in the cold. I'll never hear the end of it form Yoshimura."

"It's fine. I'll manage-"

She flashed him a stormy stare. "Don't be stupid. Unless you want to turn into a popsicle then so be it. See if I care."

But deep down in her heart she did care. Deepy in fact. She was just too afraid to admit that because she didn't want to lose anymore of the people she cared about.. Without realizing it she was walking towards him. The rabbit hopping away into the next room. She placed trembling hands on his chest.

She forced her head to the ground. "If you ever leave me…" Her grip tightening as tears fell onto his shoes. "I will beat more bloody than I had before."

His eyes softened and he lifted up her chin.

"Quiet staring at me like that asshole."

"Why not."

"I don't want you." She pulled away and wiped away her tears. Angry at her sudden vulnerability and moment of weakness. "To see me like this. It's pathetic."

"You're not pathetic Touka." He chastised.

"Yes I am. First it was my father, then Ayato, and now you. All the things that I love keep leaving me. so I refuse to love again."

He sighed. Sometimes her stubbornness could be really frustrating, but then again it was Touka. And her stubbornness was one of the many things that he loved about her.

She blushed when he suddenly pulled her close. She was about to cry out in protest but was interrupted by the press of lips.

Without realizing it she closed her eyes and pulled herself closer. He could feel the hammering of her heartbeat. To her he tasted just like coffee brew and something sweet. She pulled herself away his taste still buzzing inside her mouth.

"Look." She turned away to hide her flushed face. "I-I." She bit her lower lip. _Dammit think of something. _

"It's fine. We got all the time in the world."

She sighed. Every time. Every time his words would calm her racing heart. Her anger or anxiety would subdue, and the anger that flashed her eyes would vanish.

Suddenly she was pulled back in. She grimaced when she realized she was blushing even more when he burrowed his face into her shoulder.

"I'm not going to leave you. If you promise you will never leave me."

She closed her eyes. She didn't want him to leave. To leave Anteiku. To leave her. She just didn't want him to leave ever. She put an arm on his shoulder. "I won't leave if you promise not to leave agian."

"I-

_Saschan!_

"P-

_SASCHAN!_

Sasaki opened his eyes. "Yes Shirazu."

"Why the hell were you falling asleep right before the meeting! Fuck your as bad as Saiko." He huffed and crossed his arms and falling back in his chair.

"I'm sorry Shirazu." He scratched the back of his head. "Guess I didn't sleep so well last night."

"You don't say."

Meanwhile Mutsuki was trying his best to wake up a past out Saiko, but it was too no avail.

Sasaki put a hand up to his chin. _I had that dream again. Me. The strange guy with the white hair, and the cute waitress form the other day._

"Dude you okay?'

He flashed Shirazu a look. "Huh?"

"I thought I would ask. You've been all screwed up since we went to that cafe. Is there...something on your mind."

"It's…" He paused as she flashed before him. A sorrowful smile on her face. "Not sure…"

"Good then. Let's get this meeting over with before I fall asleep." Shirazu laughed.

Sasaki ignored him and stared out at the window. _I wonder...if the waitress from Re: has...the same dream as me._

Meanwhile the young waitress was quietly making some coffee. As she was pouring the it into her mug she heard a shout.

"HEY TOUKA-CHAN!"

She looked up as Leo entered the room a large box in his hands. She was still having trouble getting just to the fact that he was her cousin. He looked alike like Ayato expect he had blond waves and his eyes were a soft blue. And his personality was the exact opposite of his. He was always smiling and telling stupid jokes. But over the past year she came to care deeply for him because he was always there for her. Sometimes he would remind her of _his _friend who would often hit on her every chance he got.

"Hello Leo."

"What's up Cuz!" He slammed the box down a nearby table. "Why the long face."

"I…" She took the mug in her hands. Thankful for it's warmth. "Show someone today."

His eyes went wide. "Oh I see. And…"

She looked up at him. "And what?"

"Oh cut the crap. This "someone" is obviously special."

She blushed heavily and glared at him. "I swear if you say another word I will throw this coffee right in your face, and it just came out of the brewer so it will hurt like hell."

"Aww my little Touka-chan is growing up so fast!" He exclaimed.

She screamed and threw the mug. He ducked and it crushed straight into the wall. Sticking his tongue out he raced out of the room just as Yomo walked in.

"What's going on?"

She huffed. "Leo being an idiot again."

"Hmm."

She stared at him with wide eyes. "W-what?"

"Are you thinking about him?"

She turned away.

"Touka?"

She clutched onto her arm. "You're wrong."

He stared at he with his stone cold eyes as she approached the shop's window. She looked up the sun causing her vision to blur. _I don't care however long it takes.._

_I promise to wait for you. Till the day you will finally come home. Home to __Anteiku._

_**Fin**_

**Hello PKP here. I hope you enjoyed Valentine's day. This story takes place right after the end of the Tokyo Ghoul series and After the tenth chapter of Re. Man I swear that I failed at this, but I'll share it with you all anyway. I sincerely apologize for any oocness. Kenaki is a very hard character to write for, and as always reviews are respected :) **

**Last Note: Also read the sequel manga Tokyo Ghoul Re: it's awesome! And the second season is already out it's called Tokyo Root A!**

**Panda Out!**


End file.
